A Train To Somewhere Else
by Axi4551
Summary: Sherlock est prêt à faire son grand retour. Et John a besoin de lui, fuyant cet homme inconnu en voulant à sa vie... Il est bien connu que le destin a tous les pouvoirs, pouvant aiguiller le train de nos vie dans une mauvaise direction, loin de la maison... Néanmoins, n'avait-il pas déjà été suffisamment cruel avec ces deux-là ? Johnlock, Slash, rating pour sujet sensible.


**Titre :** A Train To Somewhere Else  
**Fandom :** Sherlock BBC  
**Paring :** John/Sherlock  
**Rating :** PG-13. ! Sujet sensible ! (Vous allez me dire que je ne sais écrire que ça ! ... et vous auriez parfaitement raison *mouhahaha* )  
**Spoiler :** Post-Reichenbach  
**Mots : **2704

**Note :** Me voilà avec ma 2nd fic Sherlock (dont les "suites" sont en préparation d'ailleurs).  
Alors, sur celle-ci, vu que je ne parvenais pas à me décider sur quel personnage centré l'action, j'ai divisé cette fic en 3 partie (séparées par ** ).  
- POV John  
- Une focalisation sur Sherlock.  
- Une focalisation sur Mycroft, qui sert ici de fil conducteur !

De même, je n'ai pas eu de Bêta sur ce coup alors pardon pour les éventuelles fautes qui pourraient s'être amourachées de Sherlock… 

Comme d'habitude, Slash, vous êtes prévenu !  
Très de blabla !

_Enjoy ! _

**

_**POV John **___

_Il est là. Je le sens. Je le vois. ___

_Ce criminel, cet homme fourbe qui m'épit sans cesse et me prive de sommeil. Cette créature abjecte au regard scintillant, les lèvres perpétuellement déformées dans un rictus de pure démence, son souffle pestilentiel embaumant l'air à la manière d'une chaleur étouffante. ___

_Partout autour de moi, je le sens, je le vois.___

_Les lumières sont éteintes mais je sais qu'il est là, qu'il m'observe, ainsi prostré à Baker Street depuis maintenant 2 ans, là où il me retient insidieusement prisonnier… J'ai essayé de m'enfuir, de franchir cette porte dont dépend mon salut… mais la lourde chaîne lacérant ma cheville meurtrie ne semble guère vouloir céder à mes assauts désespérés.__  
__Le picotement d'une infection certaine se rappelle à moi comme une sentence écrite sur ma peau à présent blafarde, ornée de ces cicatrices, témoins d'un radieux passé révolu. ___

_Le poids de ses prunelles irradiantes sur ma nuque me force à laisser échapper un vivifiant frisson de terreur délicieuse. Enfin ! Il décide de se révéler. L'adrénaline qui m'assaille alors, entaille profondément la moindre de mes veines, le sang battant à mes tempes une étrange éloge de folie. __  
__Une planche grince à ma gauche.___

_Il est là. Je le sens. Je le vois. ___

_Une goutte salée dévale le long de mon visage crispé par la concentration, laissant un sillon gelé après le passage de la délicate brise londonienne parvenant de la fenêtre entr'ouverte.___

_Dans ma main, cette arme chérie dont le cortège de souvenirs entrave durement mon cœur depuis __**son**__ départ, semble peser un peu plus lourd. Une seule balle, une seule et unique échappatoire. Je n'ai pas le droit à l'erreur cette fois, bien qu'à la réflexion, je ne l'ai jamais vraiment eu… __  
__Une fois, j'ai échoué, j'ai échoué à protéger l'ami qui m'était le plus cher. Cette unique faiblesse se solda de la plus originale des manières : par un patin désarticulé, ensanglanté mais pâle, sur le pavé de St Barth, là où tout avait commencé… Je frissonne.___

_Une ombre s'agite près du rideau. Mon souffle se fait erratique, mon attention à l'affût. ___

_La fenêtre grince. Il est là, je le sens, je le vois… ___

_Une étincelle d'excitation malsaine traverse mon corps recroquevillé et tremblant, tel un feu dévastateur, telle cette insoutenable chaleur qui semblait régner dans chaque fibre de mon être sous __**son**__ regard autrefois si orageux, vivant, effaçant tout ce qui n'était pas lui, m'enfermant dans un cocon de pulsions que je parvenais à peine à réfreiner… Cette même chaleur qui maintenant, dans mes cauchemars, me hante.___

_La tentation de me laisser aller à cette doucereuse pensée est tentante, la laisser me brouiller dans un engrenage démoniaque et fatal… Expier mon erreur comme on expire un dernier souffle, en somme...___

_Mais pour lui, pour que perdure quelque part le souvenir de l'homme extraordinaire qu'il était, pourtant souillé par la presse à scandale, je me dois de survivre… de survivre à l'intrus. Pour lui qui ne quitta jamais mon esprit. ___

_Je __**les **__sens. Tous les deux, ils sont là. Ils me regardent. Je les vois.___

_J'inspire profondément, verrouille le poignet…___

_Mon index presse fermement la gâchette mais à ma surprise, il n'y a aucun bruit. Non, le temps s'est arrêté. _

**** **

Le train filait vers sa destination avec une détermination toute mécanique. Assis sagement, le front collé contre la vitre embuée, un homme que tous croyaient, faussement, mort, observait le paysage difforme avec une indifférence que l'on pourrait qualifier de caractéristique. Son écharpe remontée en partie sur son visage anguleux, son allure antipathique ayant dissuadé d'autres voyageurs de s'installer à ces cotés, Sherlock réfléchissait, imaginait, idéalisait, le cœur en fête – bien qu'il ne l'admettrait sans doute jamais - son retour au 221B Baker Street. _Home…_

Il pouvait déjà le voir. John, les pupilles dilatées de surprise, les joues rouges de colère. Il l'imaginait déjà le frapper violemment sur la pommette, crier un bon coup… L'ignorer quelques semaines peut-être.  
Mais il savait que ce ne serait que de courte durée, et que, très vite, son colocataire, ce compagnon de tous les dangers, lui pardonnerait, le serrerait dans ses bras nerveux et refuserait de le laisser partir à nouveau...

La pensée qu'il n'ait jamais aimé ce genre d'affection traversa brièvement son esprit parfaitement ordonné mais s'évanoui tout aussi vite. Il s'agissait de John, après tout. Et de John, il pourrait tout accepter…

Pendant ces longues années, il s'était surpris à rêver. Rêver de cette routine rassurante dont le médecin pouvait l'envelopper. Rêver de pouvoir toucher ce visage si chaleureux, de plonger dans ce regard si confiant qui avait pourtant vu bien plus que quiconque n'aurait pu endurer… Sentir ses lèvres qu'il devinait froides et sucrées sous les siennes, dans l'espoir vain de les réchauffer.  
Sherlock ne comprenait pas l'origine de ces idées… Il en comprenait la chimie étourdissante, certes, mais il avait besoin de son humanité pour en cerner les nuances… En somme, il avait besoin de son John…

Son portable vibra audiblement sur la banquette adjacente, attirant le regard mauvais des quelques voyageurs qui ne dormaient pas encore, bien que la nuit fût déjà sacrément avancée.

Contrarié d'être ainsi dérangé, il saisit brusquement l'appareil, lu le futile message et rejeta le pauvre cellulaire sur l'assise pseudo-moelleuse avec dédain. 

_Il faut vraiment qu'on parle. C'est important. MH_

Pour tout dire, Sherlock n'était que moyennement content de trouver son frère dans le package, ayant profité de ces années de traque incessante pour se libérer de l'emprise clairement paternel de son aîné. Aussi ne put-il retenir un insidieux grognement quand le représentant du gouvernement britannique se matérialisa face à lui comme par magie. Tel un gosse obstiné, il ne détourna pas son regard de la fenêtre gelée, se contentant de resserrer un peu plus ces bras autour de son torse dans une posture clairement ennuyée et surtout, boudeuse.

- Comment m'as-tu retrouvé ? marmonna-t-il, mécontent.

Pour toute réponse, Mycroft se fendit un rire discret –l'avait-il seulement perdu de vue ?-, expression qui arracha à Sherlock son traditionnel sourire en coin. _Home…_

Un silence semi-confortable s'installa entre les deux hommes, le détective guère désireux de converser, le fonctionnaire ravi de l'absence d'un quelconque sarcasme.

- Tu rentres pour de bon ? demanda le plus âgé, la mine indéchiffrable.  
- Oui.

Simple, direct, concis.

- Tu sais, ton… « départ », reprit-il les guillemets clairement audibles dans son ton, a fait énormément de mal à maman. Nous avons tous cru qu'elle ne s'en remettrait pas, à vrai dire…  
- C'est ridicule.

Mycroft eut un pouffement sans joie, lassé.

- Il serait bien que tu rentres avec moi à la maison familiale. Tu lui ferais une telle joie ! Et puis, ça t'offrira le temps de te remettre sur pied et de dissiper tous ces malencontreux… malentendus.

- Ta proposition me touche, mon cher frère, ricana-t-il ironiquement, mais j'ai des affaires bien plus importantes que manger des cakes dans les jupes de _maman_, qui m'attendent.

Il y eut un silence. Le cadet ne s'en formalisa pas, toujours perdu dans ses fantasmes londoniens, là où il pourrait de nouveau poursuivre les criminels les plus intéressants, les pas courts de son bloggeur résonnant fidèlement derrières les siens, tel une ombre indispensable. Le sourcil de Mycroft, lui, tressaillit légèrement mais le détective, tout à ses plans d'avenir, ne le nota même pas.

- Sherlock, il faut que tu saches que… il n'y a plus rien, ni personne qui t'attendent à Londres.

Surpris, le détective se tourna brusquement, observant avec une curiosité non feinte et pour la première fois depuis le début de l'altercation, le visage de son frère qui avait, vraisemblablement, repris quelques formes depuis leur dernière rencontre. Ne daignant même pas répondre à la question muette, ce dernier fit glisser, solennellement, une boite à chaussures (_pointure 43 – homme – marque bon marché mais solide, très prisé par les militaires_) extrêmement abîmée qui grinça légèrement sur la tablette les séparant.

Précautionneusement, le cadet souleva le couvercle et dû retenir un sursaut en n'en découvrant le contenu pour le moins hétéroclite….

Des mots.  
Des dizaines et dizaines de_ mots_.

Tous tracés de la plume pressée et presque illisible du bon Docteur Watson. Plongeant ses mains avec ardeur, il en sortit de bonnes poignées qu'il s'affaira à déchiffrer avec attention.

La plupart ne représentait rien, des brides de souvenirs raturés sur une feuille froissée. Certains étaient même incomplets, griffés, comme si leur auteur avait été contraint de s'arrêter brusquement avant de les jeter rageusement sur le sol.

Malgré l'apparente futilité de cet étalage nostalgique, Sherlock semblait accorder une attention toute particulière à une petite quinzaine d'entre eux, dont l'entête lui appris qu'ils lui étaient directement adressés.  
Tentant de les organiser chronologiquement, il ne fut guère surpris par les plus vieux, dont le papier, autrefois baigné de larmes, étaient légèrement gondolé. Ceux-ci étaient de longues lettres, visiblement devenues les exutoires de la peine et de l'incompréhension du médecin abandonné.  
Pour ainsi dire, rien de bien transcendant…  
Simplement la manifestation navrante de la faiblesse propre à la pensée humaine…

En temps normal, le soi disant sociopathe se serait allègrement moqué de telles fioritures, perte de temps, à son sens. Cependant, John lui reprochait tant de choses – d'être parti, de l'avoir abandonné ainsi, et surtout de ne pas lui avoir fait suffisamment confiance – que Sherlock senti la pointe d'un sentiment nouveau – la culpabilité – s'abattre sur ses épaules nouées, une sensation excessivement désagréable. 

_(…) Pourquoi, Sherlock ? Pourquoi ? Tu n'avais pas le droit… Qui pensais-tu être pour entrer ainsi dans ma vie et la quitter sans plus de cérémonie ? Comment as-tu pu me laisser tout seul ? Toi, mon meilleur ami ! Moi, je suis là. Moi, je reste derrière toi, comme de coutume, avec ce souvenir qui me détruit, Sherlock… Je ne crois pas en tes dernières paroles. Je n'y croirais jamais. Tu étais et restera l'homme le plus extraordinaire que j'ai jamais eu la chance de connaitre…(…)_

Au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, Sherlock pu dénoter, avec un certain soulagement égoïste d'ailleurs, un raccourcissement significative de ces étranges missives. De quelques pages, elles chutèrent rapidement à quelques lignes, vulgairement couchées sur des post-it colorés. Le contenu, lui, lui était toujours aussi douloureux. 

_Sherlock, j'ai la mauvaise impression d'être suivi… Quelqu'un m'observe… Est-ce toi ? Vas-tu me revenir ? - JW_

Fronçant les sourcils, le détective passa en diagonales plusieurs billets, reflétant chacun un peu plus un délire purement paranoïaque qui l'alarma. John était-il vraiment suivi ? Alors que lui-même s'évertuait à traquer et détruire chaque membre du réseau de Moriarty pour sa sécurité ? L'idée seule qu'il ait pu le mettre encore plus en danger en le quittant, l'effleura. Son cœur se serra douloureusement.

Le dernier de la boite se révéla être le plus préoccupant. L'encre semblait avoir à peine 2 semaines. 

_Je l'ai vu aujourd'hui. Il m'attendait sur le trottoir d'en face. Il me fixait. Il me défiait. Ou es-tu ? J'ai besoin de toi. - JW_

******

Sherlock releva les yeux vers son frère, une horreur muette peinte sur son visage. En tant normal, Mycroft se serait attendri devant cette vision qui lui rappelait instantanément l'expression de détresse que son cadet pouvait arborer dans son enfance après une grosse bêtise, suppliant son aîné de l'aider, de le sauver d'un quelconque pétrin… En cet instant, il se crut retomber en enfance.

Nonobstant l'innocence qui s'y rattachait s'évapora aussi vite et, le visage fermé, il sortit de son veston hors de prix un dernier message, celui-ci bien plus récent, dont la légère couleur rosée s'étalant sur les bords du papier semblait presque irréelle. Silencieusement, il ouvrit la petite feuille en deux avant de la poser à plat sur la table collante : 

_Sherlock. Je dois l'affronter. Il veut prendre ta place. Je ne le laisserais pas faire. Il n'y a que toi. Il n'y a toujours eu que toi…_ – John.

L'intéressé ne cilla pas, bien qu'on aurait pu distinguer un vif éclair de douleur barrer ses prunelles. Il ne dit rien. Se contentant de fixer la table, enfermée dans son mutisme.  
Mycroft se doutait bien que Sherlock avait déjà fait la connexion entre sa présence et cet étrange colis qu'il déballait avec peine devant lui. Aussi hésita-t-il un instant à tendre une main réconfortante, mais ce geste lui sembla malvenu. Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si son petit frère, qu'il aimait tant, se laisserait aller devant lui, qu'il semblait tant haïr.

- John… commença Mycroft avec une brève hésitation. John a été retrouvé mort dans votre appartement, il y a un peu moins d'une semaine. Suicide.

Hâtivement, le représentant avisa intensément le visage de son interlocuteur mais celui-ci resta parfaitement inerte, froid… insensible. Alors il continua, serrant son calepin entre ses doigts légèrement boudinés :

- D'après nos informations, il se serait enfermé à Baker Street depuis un peu moins d'un mois. Il aurait également appelé sa psychiatre pour annuler tout leur rendez-vous en prétextant un problème professionnel, bien que Dr Sawyer l'ait licencié après qu'il ait failli tuer un patient par négligence…

Le fonctionnaire jeta un bref coup d'œil au détective toujours silencieux. Celui-ci n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, observant toujours l'ultime mot avec un intérêt neutre, bien ses phalanges, agrippées solidement à la tablette, s'étaient faite un peu plus pâle.

- Sherlock, m'écoutes-tu ?

Le cadet l'ignora soigneusement mais sorti soudainement de sa catatonie, saisissant d'une main incertaine le petit post-it taché de sang. Il le rapprocha de son visage, comme s'il voulait en humer la senteur. L'expression de pur désarroi que l'aîné cru lire dans ses yeux pourtant parfaitement sec lui donna presque la chaire de poules, bien qu'il restât impassible. _Vide, mort, éteint_… voilà les seuls adjectifs qui semblèrent vouloir s'imposer à son esprit.

- Sherlock, je… hésita-t-il, avec lenteur. Je suis désolé. On a rien vu venir, on –

Les mots s'étranglèrent à ses lèvres quand son vis-à-vis s'éveilla brutalement de sa torpeur, retournant son visage tiré vers la fenêtre, s'abîmant dans l'observation des lumières de la ville alors que le train ralentissait peu à peu, ses mains, serrant la missive comme un trésor, reposant mollement sur ses cuisses.

- C'est ton arrêt, dit-il avec naturel, sa voix ne dénotant pas le moindre trémolo ou retenue, ni une once de rancune.

Mycroft se releva vivement, lissa sa veste du plat de la main et ajusta son parapluie sur son avant-bras, prêt à partir quand un détail l'interpella.

- Tu ne viens pas ?

Le consultant ne répondit rien alors qu'au loin le bruit des portes à pression résonnait, pressant le représentant au départ. Résigné et avec une naïveté consciente, celui-ci se dit qu'après tout, Sherlock avait peut être réellement des affaires à régler à Londres, indépendamment du docteur, et qu'il pouvait ainsi espérer le revoir bientôt, au service de Lestrade ou autres… Rasséné par cette pensée, il quitta la locomotive d'une démarche digne.

Le temps était frais mais beau.

Au dessus de sa tête s'étendait un ciel de 1000 étoiles à perte de vue, sans le moindre nuage qui aurait pu gâcher un tableau d'une telle félicité.

Pourtant, il n'avait que faire de ce merveilleux spectacle... Figé, sur le quai légèrement venteux de cette petite gare de campagne, il observait calmement le train quitter le bâtiment.

Pendant un instant, il crut voir le visage de Sherlock collé contre le carreau du wagon où il l'avait laissé, livré à lui-même. Il crut même entr'apercevoir la lamentation qui déformait les traits douloureusement crispé de son frère bien-aimé, mais il ne sut jamais si ce n'était pas seulement du à une cruelle illusion d'optique, alors que l'appareil s'éloignait.

Il resta là un long moment, pétrifié, le silence seulement rompu par les ongles parfaitement manucurés d'Anthéa, frappant frénétiquement sur le clavier de son Blackberry.

Quand enfin, il vit disparaître au loin les feux arrières de la dernière voiture dans les ténèbres de la nuit claire, Mycroft compris que c'était certainement la dernière fois qu'il l'apercevait...

Il comprit péniblement que le chemin qui ramène un homme à la maison était une voie sans issus, semée d'embûches, dans laquelle il était strictement impossible de faire demi-tour…

Une goutte d'eau brûlante vint s'échouer sur sa joue : il ouvrit son parapluie.

**FIN**

**

Alors ? Verdict ? J'espère que ça vous a plu !  
Et merci de me lire ! Et n'oubliez pas, une review permettra de sauver le bébé phoque que j'ai sequestré dans ma salle de bain !


End file.
